The Talons Shift
by Talonstar of Moonclan
Summary: Talonkit, born to Moon Clan, a clan that resides across the sun-drowned place from the other 4 clans, Talonkit soon finds out he is more important then the other kits, and will soon find out the path he treads is filled with excitement, fear, suspense and love along the way. This is a multi perspective story, so don't mind if Talonkit is not in a chapter or two.
1. Prolouge

It was a cold and fierce leaf bare, Moon clans previous leader only could only last for so long, giving up his prey and his den for others, he valued his clans life more than his own, each element that could kill a cat took a toll on the leader, and after leading the clan for many seasons his body could take no more of the pain, and lost his very life, during the first few days of new leaf. A fully gray tom looked down at his former leader, a lifeless mound of fur, which had once meant leadership and pride in ones clan. A dark brown tom with white speckles on his flanks walked up to the grey tom.

"Its time to go to the Moon crater to receive your nine lives." He said

The grey tom looked at the dark brown tom and said, "Pinepetal, just a moment, then we will head out."

Pinepetal nodded and walked away from him.

The grey tom looked down at the former leader once more and sighed. His thoughts clouded with grief and sorrow, for Moonstar had treated him like a son, and he thought to himself

_Am I ready to take on the responsibility to be this clan's leader? Am I ready to fill the paw steps that Moonstar left in?_

The deputy soon realized that this was no time for doubt, he was ready to become leader, and Moonstar chose him to lead the clan after him because Moonstar must've seen something in him that made him stand out from the others. He put his nose against the formers leaders pelt and said, "Ill make you proud."

He went out of the den and proceeded to the medicine cats den and looked for Pinepetal. The moment he found him he said, "Lets head out." The medicine cat nodded and they both exited the den.

The moment they were about to leave the camp a coffee brown she cat stopped them.

"Pinepetal! Tailwind!" She cried out to them.

"Redpaw?" Pinepetal said, "what is it?"

His apprentice spoke.

"So are you taking Tailwind to receive his nine lives?" she asked with her red eyes looking straight at tailwind.

"I am," He said trying not to sound annoyed, "now if you move aside we will be on our way to the moon crater.

She proceeded to ask tailwind something.

"When you get there, can you tell Moonstar I miss him, he was the only family I had when my mother and father died, and treated me like I was his daughter." Her voice began to well up with grief and a tear was running down her eye.

"Ill makes sure to do so Redpaw, I promise." He told her.

"Well Redpaw, make sure to check if Lostclaws has any ticks on her, and keep an eye on Swiftwing, leaf bare wasn't kind to her," Pinepetal told Redpaw.

Now directed to Tailwind, he said, "Lets get a move on now, we are going to waste moonlight at this rate.

"Right." Tailwind said and proceeded to run out of camp.

Right behind him, Pinepetal told tailwind, "Hey I'm not as fast as I used to be Tailwind!"

Soon enough, Tailwind and Pinepetal made it to the crater entrance. Pinepetal told Tailwind," Now follow me Tailwind, you don't want to fall down now don't you."

Tailwind nodded as Pinepetal made the first jump, and soon followed him. Within minutes, they were at the bottom. There was a small tunnel going deeper into the crater.

"Stay behind me Tailwind, you could get lost." Pinepetal said. Tailwind stayed within a mouse tail behind Pinepetal. Soon enough they got into the biggest part of the Crater, and in the middle room, there was a huge stone surrounded by water that drains with a little waterfall to the left and right of it. The stone was glistening with white, green, gold and many other colors.

Tailwind was about to drink the waterfall water.

"Not yet!" He cried to Tailwind.

Right before Tailwind could ask why not, the room was soon engulfed with bright lights and color.

Pinepetal proceeded to explain," Now you can drink, the Moon is now shinning on the stone.

Tailwind drank the water and proceeded to fall asleep.

Not for long, as he woke up in a starry clearing, with trees surrounding the area.

"Welcome Tailwind." A familiar voice said.

He turned around

"Rain?" Tailwind exclaimed.

"Yes it is I." She said. "I gave my life to protect you in the first badger attack. Your clan had never trusted me, but I had trusted and always had faith in them, and gave my life for the clan."

She padded up to him and touch her nose against his head, and said;

"With this life I give you the ability to trust others. Use it not just to trust those in your clan, but those who are outside the clans as well." Tailwinds pelt shimmered as a life was put into his body.

Rain padded away as another cat came into sight.

"Berryheart." Tailwind said with happiness. "you always told the best elder tales, and your life stories were amazing, and you died because you refused to eat while kits were hungry."

"Yes and I died knowing that no kit went hungry." He said

He padded up to him and touched his nose against his head and said;

"With this life, I give you charity, use it not with just those you care about, but use it when your rivals need your help as well." Again, tailwinds pelt shimmered as another life entered his body.

Tailwind expected another warrior, but this time a kit appeared.

"You may not know me, but I am Redpaw's sister, Whitekit."

Tailwind always longed to know who was Redpaws family, and here is her sister standing before him to give him a life.

Tailwind put his head down so the kit could reach the top of his head. She put her nose on his head and said.

"With this life, I give you cherishment," she said," Use it to cherish every moment with any other cat, even if they are not apart of your clan." Tailwinds pelt shimmered once more with the entry of his 3rd life.

The kit disappeared into the mist as a very old tom walked into the starry clearing. His legs were balding.

"I am spike, and I was once a rouge who joined moon clan. I was Moonstars advisor when he was younger and hot-headed, and I must admit, he chose a very good successor." He said as he padded up to him and put his nose to his head.

"With this life I give you wisdom, share it among all your clan mates and your clans." Yet another life shimmered into Tailwinds pelt as the entry of another life entered him.

The old tom soon disappeared as a she cat with a orange pelt came into the clearing.

"Hello Tailwind." She purred. "Even though I never got to see you grow up to who you are , I was your mother."

"You were?" Tailwind Exclaimed.

"I didn't abandon you Tailwind, but I died during a harsh Greenleaf, but brought back water so you could drink, as you were the last surviving kit." She padded up to Tailwind and touched her nose against his head.

"With this life, I give you selflessness, use it when your clanmates need something more than you do." Another life had entered his body, his pelt shimmered again as he felt the warmth that his mother had given him a life.

Another she cat came into the clearing as his mother had disappeared into the starry mist.

"Stonecrater!" Tailwind said as he saw his mentor walk up tom him.

"I've missed you since you joined Star Clan." Tailwind said

Stonecrater placed her nose onto his head and said;

"With this life I give you carefulness, use it when you and your clan mates are close to danger, and to protect them with your life."She said as another life entered his body, and his pelt shimmered once more.

A huge grey tom walked up to Tailwind and went straight to the life giving as he placed his nose on his head.

"With this life I give you the understanding of death. Use it to comfort those who will die and those who have lost those who have died." He said as Tailwinds pelt shimmered with another life.

Tailwind looked closely at the tom and saw a fully white tail. He wondered if that was his father.

A smaller brown tabby she cat appeared after the huge grey tom with a white tail.

"My name is Seedpaw." The she cat said.

"I died battling Sand clan warriors during the battle of the twin rivers."

She padded up to him, placed her nose on his head, and said

"With this life, I give you courage, use it not just in battle, but to stand up for what is right and making the hard choice." Seedpaw said, as his eight life went into his body and made his pelt shimmer.

The pain had spiked up from minor to major from the first to the eight lives, and now it was his time to receive his ninth life. This time Moonstar walked up to Tailwind.

"Its nice to see you again Tailwind." The former leader said. "I have served my clan for the past 15 seasons, last time I recalled, and I have chosen you for your loyalty and commitment to the clan. I am honored to give you your last life."

Moonstar walked up to Tailwind and said.

"With this life, I give you Honor and Loyalty, use it not just with the warrior code, but also use it with your clan." Moonstar said as Tailwind received his last life, and the pain was unbearable, and his pelt had glows this time more than the last 8 lives.

Panting after bearing the pain, Tailwind said to Moonstar, "Redpaw misses you."

"Tell her I miss her too."

Moonstar now says.

"I hail you by your new name, Tailstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and Star Clan grants you the guardianship of _MoonClan._ Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code live each life with pride and dignity.

"_Tailstar! Tailstar! Tailstar!" _Star clan cats cheer as the new leader is crowned.

"I also bear a warning before you go Tailstar." Moonstar said.

"What is it?" Tailstar said.

"One of the kits that are to come will go astray, and you must let them find their way back onto the right path, or they will destroy everything we have work for. Do not, treat him differently than the other kits, but let the kit be, the kit will find its way back."

"Ok Moonstar. I will trust you on this, as you have always trusted me." Tailstar said

Soon enough Tailstar woke up back in the cave, the moon had moved since they came in. Pinepetal and Tailstar proceeded to go back to the Moonclan camp.


	2. Chapter 1:The battle

Ok this Chapter will have Perspectives of the following Characters as Talonkit is to young to have a perspective just yet: Tailstar, Barklight and Mistrelsky. I hope you guys and gals enjoy this chapter, and also you can place a request for an OC, and they will start at kithood.

2 seasons had passed since Tailstars leadership ceremony, and Clan life has been well for the time, 4 apprentices had become warriors since the time gap, as Barklight,Mistrelsky, ceaderfeather and, Yellowstreak. New apprentices were named, Clearpaw and Oakpaw, whose mother is Goldenwing, and Adderpaw and Amberpaw whose mother is Swiftflight. Mistrelsky also gave birth to Barklights kits not to long before this prologue was even made. Pinepetal's apprentice also got her full medicine cat name, Redeyes.

"Congratulations Mistrelsky, you are a mother to two toms." Pinepetal said with a bit of happiness in his voice.

"Is she ok?" Barklight came busting into the nursery den, worrying about his mate. He looked down at his kits with joy.

"They're just fine Barklight. No be quiet, Mistrelsky's kitting was rough, but she'll be in perfect condition after some rest." Redeyes said sternly. "Now, you two can chose the kits names, and then Barklight here will have to go." Redeyes said.

Barklight looked at his kits once more and puffed out his chest just like any other father would've done. Like most fathers, he wanted his sons to be just as good, or even better than him.

Mistrelsky looked at her kit and on the had speckles on his paws, and some on his face, and was a creamy white, just like his mother. "His name will be Knatkit." She purred at the name.

"And this one here," Barklight looked to the right and a kit with a splochj creamy white on his right eye, and a bit on his lower back, with a Hazel brown pelt like his father. Before a name was finalized the kit unsheathed his claws for a second to show his abnormally long claws, just like his father."I remember my father told me I had the claws of a talon, so his name will be Talonkit." He said proudly, as both kits suckled on their mother.

Redeyes walked into the Nursery and told Barklight to leave for Mistrelsky needed her rest. Barklight agreed and walked out, to see Yellowstreak and Tailstar talking, but this time, it seemed very important.

"Is the recapturing of land going to occur very soon?" Barklight asked His leader Yellowstreak.

"Yes, and we have decided to take back what is rightfully ours on the sundown before the claw moon."

"Claw moon is only a couple of sundowns away." Barklight said. "ill have the warriors ready."

_**Fast forwarding to the night of the battle**_

Mistrelsky was sleeping peacefully in the nursery with her 2 kits. Barklight couldn't help himself to call himself lucky. He had the family of his dreams, a place to sleep and life, a place of belonging.

"Barklight lets go!" Tailstar called. Barklight nuzzed his mate and licked his kits goodbye.

Then he dashed out of the nursery to catch up with the Battle patrol composed of Tailstar ,Ceaderfeather,Yellowstreak, Barklight, Oakpaw, Adderpaw, and Firestorm, who claims this will be his last battle before retiring.

They reached the land that had been taken from them before. The Twin rivers which provided a steady amount of prey during Greenleaf and Newleaf. The Clawmoon was the only source of light coming from the sky, illuminating everything that would've been pitch black. They reached a river, and saw 6 shadowy figures, and then one walked into the Moonlight. It was Sandstar.

Tailstar flicked his tail in anger.

"You take out land from us, and proceed to claim it as your own? Moonstar set the boundaries for ALL territories himself, all of which give us equal parts." Tailstar told Sandstar.

"_Your_ land?" Sandstar retorted."This land belongs to Sandclan!" She yowled in anger.

"We will fight for what is rightfully ours, and this land has, and always will belong to Moonclan… ATTACK!" Tailstar ended with a battle cry, as the other cats yowled in unison charging for the middle land that is only accessible by a fallen tree on each side.

"SANDCLAN ATTACK!" Sandstar yowled as her clanmates ran to the logs on her side.

It was a 7-6, cat against cat.

Barklight engaged the Sandclan deputy, Twoeyes, know for his differently colored eyes. Twoeyes managed to pounce on Barklight, but Barklight easily got the deputy off him and soon grabbed him by the scruff, and then bashing him against a tree, instantly knocking out the Sandclan deputy.

Barklight saw Tailstar, who yowled in pain as Sandstar bit into his leg. Tailstar needed barklights help, so barklight sprinted towards him, and soon realized the stance that Sandstar had taken.

A killing bite stance. Elders have told tales about this, but if the elders were correct, then it could take all of Tailstars lives, and permanently lose this land. Barklight knew what he had to do. The _only_ thing to do. He sprinted towards Tailstar, pushing him out of the way as Sandstar lunged for who she though was Tailstar. She took a huge bite into Barklight's neck, he heard Tailstar cry out, but then his neck was torn out by Sandstar. Now being able to see a lot of his blood, he fell on the ground, and soon everything went white.

_**Swiching to Tailstars perspective.**_

After being pushed by somecat, he looked up and saw Barklight in the path of Sandstars killing bite. He saw Barklights throat in her mouth. He cried out to barklight. The blood welling up in his neck for a second, and then the rest of his throat was torn out. Then barklight fell with the light leaving his eyes. Filled with greif, now soon to become anger, an burst of strength surged through his body as he sprinted up to Sandstar and tackled her onto the nearby rockbed.

Dazed, Sandstar tried to get up, but Tailstar wouldn't allow that. He grabbed her by the scruff and started to smash her up and down on the rock bed, one cat noticed, and then before Tailstar knew it all the cats were watching. Not in pride or defeat. All in fear.

Then…

_**SNAP**_

A snapping sound came from Sandstar, and Tailstar proceeded to drop her on the rockbed, blood welling up at her mouth and some on her scruff. She lay there. Motionless. Lifeless. But after a moment or two, she _didn't _back up.

A ginger she cat ran across the log and to the leaders body.

"It was her _LAST_ life!" She yelled at Tailstar.

Tailstars eyes widen with fear and misery. He let his Blood lust take control of him. He _killed _a leader.

Twoeyes soon woke up, and saw all the cats look at Sandstars lifeless body and in horror, he asked."What happened to her!" He sprinted to her as the ginger she cat explained.

"I told her she was unfit to battle, she wanted to _prove_ a point that she got what she wanted when she wanted it." She said.

"Sunfall, does this mean I must go to the Moon crater now?" He asked in worry.

"Yes it does. We must go now." Sunfall said with greif.

"Bring her body back to camp." He told his fellow clan mates as they nodded in agreement.

Twoeyes looked at Tailstar, who had prepared himself for any kind of scolding or anger Twoeyes had.

To his surprise, he said,"The dual rivers are yours, you are right, Moonstar created enough land for all of us. No need for us to take more." He said softly

Tailstar nodded as he looked at his clanmates, then he looked at Barklight and told his clan to bring him back, and so they did.

_**Swiching to mistrelskys perspective**_

Mistrelsky woke up to smell of blood. A somewhat fresh scent.

She walked out of her nest and saw Barklights matted fur with a bit of his throt ripped out. She immediately started to cry and ran back into her nest. Tailstar noticed this and followed her.

"Sandstar killed him… on accident, she meant to kill me, but barklight pushed me out of the way, that could have took all my 9 lives, I am forever in your mates debt. He dropped his head in respect of the fallen.

"Your kits are left fatherless." He said.

She couldn't help to cry, she started to sob a bit more, and then Tailstar comforted her.

"Hes not gone, he is in starclan watching over us now. He will be waiting there for you."He told her." Ill be the foster father of your kits, so they do not grow up as some kits do." He said

A foster father for these kits didn't seem like a bad idea, because mistrelsky deep in her heart knew she would always stay faithful to Barklight.

**Well wasn't that a nice chapter. If you want more, like, favorite, and review!**


	3. Chapter 2: Adventure

It was yet again a season and a half after Twostar had taken leadership after the "unfortunate" end of Sandstar. Talonkit and Knatkit had started to search for what they wanted to be in their clan.

"Talonkit! You shouldn't go out of camp, Mistrelsky wouldn't like that!" Knatkit exclaimed in a timid voice.

"Don't be such a scared kit!" Talonkit told his timid brother. "Return to the nursery if you would like." Talonkit told Knatkit. I want to adventure!" He said with a slight squeal in his voice, and as he did he proceeded to crudely sneak out of camp. Knatkit didn't want to tell a warrior, but he didn't want to tell his mother either. "Ill tell Tailstar when he gets back!" He told himself as he waited.

"Tailstar!" He cried out to his foster father when he came back to the camp.

"What is it Knatkit?" Tailstar asked somewhat worried.

"Talonkit went out of camp!" Tailstars eyes widened a bit, and his eyes widened a little.

"Ill get him myself. Tell Mistrelsky that I went with him to teach him how to catch fish." He told the kit as he ran out of camp.

_**Talonkits POV**_

Talonkit was walking around the territory, happy about how he now had the freedom from the nurseries confinement. Before he knew it though, he was at the Twin Rivers. The elders have told tales about how Tailstar defeated Sandstar in combat.

"Wow!" He looked around. This was a historical site for Moonclan. he continued to walk, and saw the passage way to the middle grounds of the river. It was a calm river, but the elders had told him that during a storm, the river could be faintly heard roaring. Once he got onto the middle land, he decided to check around. He walked by the rock bed and saw a pinkish stain on it. Not knowing what it was, he continued to walk on the rock bed, and saw a silvery thing flopping around. He soon got the smell of fish enveloping his nose.

"That must be a minnow…" He told himself. He picked it up with his mouth, and brought it to a clearing. He laid in a clearing, and as he was about to take a bite into the minnow, he saw a small pelt, it stuck out like a flower in the rock bed. The ash color she cat was now close. He had not yet taken a bite out of his minnow for some strange reason. Maybe his want to know this other cat outweigh his want to eat. At last, the cat was a mere tail length away, and the cat was no bigger than he was. The ashy pelt didn't look as shiny as his, and that kit. She looked very hungry, and her ice blue eyes were eyeing the minnow at his feet.

"Hello." Talonkit told the kit.

"Hello." The kit replied, with a higher pitch voice, making him that the kit was a she kit, still not making eye contact. She licked her lips as the scent enveloped her nose.

He decided to take a chance. "You can have my minnow if you'd like." He said nudging it to her.

She squealed in delight, as she laid down and took a bite out of the minnow. She finished the minnow quickly, and she got up. She nuzzled his pelt, and Talonkit felt a warm feeling all over his pelt.

She spoke again, but this time, in a happier tone. "I'm Cinderkit. Your name is?"

"Talonkit." He spoke. "And I'm guessing you're from Sandclan?"

She nodded her head. For a moment, Talonkit thought that all boundaries were gone, and he looked up in the sky, and saw it was Sun high. Cinderkit soon pounced on Talonkit, and she giggled. Talonkit was startled, and then he used his strength to get her off of him, and he now pinned her.

"Hey not fair!" She cried out. She struggled to get out of Talonkit's grip and at last, she got free, and giggled some more.

Little the kits know, they were being watched. Tailstar off in the distance was watching them.

_**Tailstars POV**_

"Is this what Starclan warned me about? Is Talonkit the one that will go astray?"

He pondered on this. He continued to watch

**Talonkit's POV (**_**Yet again**_**)**

Talonkit was still playing with his friend. He was having fun, more fun than the fun he usually had with Knatkit, or the elders for the least.

He stopped playing with her for he was getting tired. He could tell she was getting tired as well, for she was panting as if she had ran hundreds of fox lengths.

They sat next to each other, basking in the sunlight.

"Hey Talonkit?" Cinderkit asked.

"Yes Cinderkit?" He asked

"You want to meet here around Sun high every chance we get?" Cinderkit asked.

Talonkit was overjoyed; he had made a friend, a friend who he could have fun with, where as Knatkit was so timid and afraid all the time. Cinderkit loved to have fun, the thrill of adventure.

She nuzzled his pelt once more. "See you soon Talonkit." She said.

She started to head to her side of Sandclan. "See you soon!" Talonkit cried back to her. She looked back, and giggled, and continued to walk away.

Talonkit had started to walk back to Moonclan's side of the territories, and he saw the tom with the pure white tail and grey body in the distance.

"_Oh goodie, in in for it now." _He told himself as he was walking to the end of the log he jumped onto the sand about 2 fox lengths away from the water.

"Tailstar I can explain." He tried to say calmly, but instead, it came out as a plead.

"I'm guessing you snuck out of camp to have fun?" Talonkit nodded his head in agreement. "And you met that other kit?" He nodded once more as Tailstar elaborated his story. "Who is the kit anyways?"

"That was Cinderkit. She is very fun to be with." Talonkit told Tailstar.

He was worried that he would get in trouble, would he be delayed from becoming an apprentice? Or would he have to clean the elders? He would have to see what punishment he would receive.

"You are not in trouble." Tailstar said. Talonkit was shocked by his decision.

"If you are going to hang out with Cinderkit more, you may want to learn how to hunt." Tailstar said. "Look here Talonkit. Don't let your shadow peer into the shadow. If you do, the fish will notice it and will swim away." Talonkit was watching very carefully, not wanting to miss a single moment of this learning experience.

"Then you want to unsheathe your claws, and quickly swipe deep into the water. Oh and that is only when the water is calm Talonkit, always remember that." Tailstar added.

Talonkit was already doing what Tailstar had already describe him to do, but had a failed a couple of times, and he eventually got 3 minnows in his claws.

"Nice catch Talonkit. I guess your fathers claws help you with hunting prey." Tailstar said.

Talonkit looked into Tailstars eyes and saw admiration and pride. Tailstar continued to speak. "Eat the minnows. You look mighty hungry." Tailstar was right. Talonkit hadn't eaten since he left camp, and running around the territory sure takes a lot out of a kit.

"Come on now." Tailstar moved his tail, directing Talonkit to come to him. "We need to get back to camp, Mistrelsky probably is wondering when we will get back."

Talonkit nodded, and went back to camp with Tailstar.

_**Knatkit POV**_

Knatkit, being a caring and worrying kit, was afraid something happened to Talonkit, or Tailstar, maybe the both of them! He was tempted to go out of camp to search for them, but as he tried to sneak out, Yellowstreak caught him.

"Don't sneak out of camp Knatkit." Yellowstreak said sternly. Knatkit nodded his head, as he walked back to the nursery, he smelled something interesting, and when he looked over, it was a couple of mouse lengths out of camp. It had bluish flowers on it. Knatkit decided to run quickly out of camp, pull it out of the ground and took it to the medicine cat den.

"Redeyes what is this?" Knatkit asked politely.

"Oh that is Borage." She sniffed it to make sure. "Yep its Borage for sure."

"Borage? What is it used for?" Knatkit asked another question.

"It gives queens more milk for when they have kits." Redeyes answered once more.

"And that?" Knatkit point his tail at another herb. This herb had small white flowers and smelled kind of sweet.

"That is Chervil Knatkit, its used to treat battled wounds for the most, but it can be used for other things." Redeyes answered yet again. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." Knatkit couldn't believe what an interest he took into the herbs that grew, and at that moment, he knew what he wanted to do for the rest of his life.

"Redeyes." He began once more.

Slightly annoyed, Redeyes replied once more. "Yes Knatkit?"

"I want to be a medicine cat." This made Redeyes stop in her tracks of sorting the herbs. She looked back at him, and said, "Are you sure you want to be a medicine cat? You've only came here now, and you seem to taken an interest real quickly." Redeyes knew Knatkit well, everyone knew Knatkit's personality too, and he was the only kit hesitant to ever play fight. "Ok if you want I can teach you a bit for the time." Knatkit eagerly nodded his head up and down.

It was halfway to sun down. What seemed like forever ended when Talonkit arrived back safely with Tailstar. His brother ran up to him.

"Talonkit your safe!" Knatkit cried out when he saw his brother.

"I'm fine Knatkit." Talonkits nose shriveled back at the scent of Knatkit, as he smelled of herbs. "What were you doing when I was gone?"

"I was finding my calling Talonkit, and I think I want to become a medicine cat apprentince!"

"That's great for you Knatkit." Talonkit said tiredly, but showed some happiness to his brother's response. "Now I'm going to…"Talonkit yawned mid sentence." To the nest now." Talonkit padded over to his nest and slept.

_**Ok I have been working on this chapter for like forever because making a storyline like this and then taking lemon requests is always a difficult, so please, review, and favorite if you like the story. BTW I plan on making the next chapter on Cinderkits POV from the time she leaves the middle of the twin rivers. If you like, some of the Sandclan characters are not set, so you can put your OC in if you like.**_


	4. Chapter 3: Going home

Here is a fun fact of The Talons Shift

This story was supposed to be about Dawnclan and Moonclan, Cinderkit was supposed to be from Dawnclan, and these events would've occurred closer to the Moon crater if I kept it that way

As she stepped on the log back to the Sandclan side of her territory, she heard Talonkit saying his farewells. She had to admit, even though he was from Moonclan, he wasn't as bad as Twostar had said Moonclan cats were. The Sandclan cats were going through a form of scarcity of prey, as prey was hard to obtain, and that minnow filled her up, one of the most filling meals she had in a couple of days. She heard a rustling in the bushes. She thought for a moment and decided to investigate. Who could it be? An intruder? Talonkit following her? Or would it be prey? Just incase it was prey; she went into a crude hunting crouch, as she went towards the sounds origin.

When Cinderkit peered though the tall grass, she saw a nice, fat, plump mouse. Her mouth watered as it was sitting there eating some seeds it had found earlier. It could help some of the elders and some of the senior warriors like Milktail, Her grandfather who had her father when he was a mere apprentice. But enough of that, she needed that mouse to feed her clan. With her current crude hunting crouch, she got closer and closer to the mouse. Luckily enough, the wind was pushing her scent away from the mouse's nose. She was soon, a paw length away from the mouse, and was surprising that the mouse had not seen her. She decided it was now, or she would never catch the mouse. So she decides to pounce on the mouse. The mouse squeaked in astonishment, and starts to back and forth to get the kit off of it.

"For a mouse, you can put up a fight!" She said as the fat mouse continued to buck back and forth, but Cinderkit's claws were dug deep into the mouse's skin. Exhausting all its option, the fat mouse decided to stop bucking and sat there. Cinderkit found her chance and decided to readjust herself so she could get a good bite at the back of the mouse's neck. She took the bite and the mouse gave a quick squeak, and soon enough, the blood welled at the bite mark, and it was now was fresh kill. Cinderkit looked around to see any landmarks that seemed familiar enough to follow back to her home, and soon enough she saw a charred tree that was visible from the leaders den.

She grabbed the mouse's tail and started to drag it towards the general direction of the camp.

Soon enough she saw camps entrance, and Milktail was the current sentry.

"Cinderkit!" Milktail cried out to her. "Your mother and father are worried sic…" He cut himself off when he saw the mouse. "Did you catch that yourself?" He asked. Cinderkit nodded, and Milktail looked impressed. "Come on now." He said. Milktail picked up her mouse, and brought it in.

"Son!" Milktail said, and a pepper colored cat with two colored eyes came out of the nursery and saw Cinderkit. He ran up to her.

"I'm so glad your safe Cinderkit, Ashpelt would've had my pelt if something happened to you." He said calmly.

Ashpelt came out of the nursery with Spottedkit, who was grey on one side, and black on another side with black spots on her grey side, and grey spots her black side.

"I am so glad you are safe Cinderkit!" Ashpelt came up and to her and nuzzled her kit. "I'm so glad you found her Twostar." She said.

"Don't thank me, thank my father, he found her." He said.

Milktail came up next to Twostar with the mouse in his mouth, and put it down in front of Cinderkit. "Cinderkit had caught this when she was out." Milktail rasped.

Twostar looked at the mouse, it was nice and fat. "Give it to the elders Cinderkit, they have missed their meal because they refused to let the warriors go hungry."

His stare wasn't in disappointment no, it was in a different way, a way that made her feel warm inside, and then it hit her. Her father was proud of her.

Cinderkit nodded and padded to the elders den, who she fed Dancingember, a ginger she cat, who looked very frail, but grateful that Cinderkit had found that mouse. Then from the corner of her eye, she saw Spottedkit wander into the medicine cat den. She decided to investigate. She went into the den, but her scent was hidden by the scent of herbs. She then heard her sister say a few things, but quietly as if they were questions.

"Wow that is so cool!" Spottedkit squeaked louder than her question. Sunfall purred in happiness.

"So do you also help cats from just our clan?" Spottedkit asked.

"Oh not just from our clan, but from the other clans as well." She told Spottedkit.

"That is so amazing! I would love to do that!" She said confidently.

Sunfall narrowed her eyes. "I haven't been able to save every cat, its not easy when they are so close to Starclan." Sunfall said.

Spottedkits tail drooped for a moment, but soon raised itself once more.

"Well it was nice talking to you Sunfall." Sunfall nodded her head in response to Spottedkit.

Quickly Cinderkit scampered out of the den and soon enough Spottedkit came out.

"Cinderkit! I was thinking of becoming a medicine cat!" Spottedkit said happily.

"You would make a…" A yawn interrupted her sentence. "Great medicine cat."

Cinderkits paws becoming heavier, she realized that she had to rest. She clumsly walked to the nursery and lied in the moss bedding, wondering what the next sunrise with Talonkit would be. She soon drifted into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: The new arrival

_**Fact time!**_

_**Dawnclan and Shadeclan (The other two clans not mentioned in the story yet) actually have an alliance going on, which allows them to share specific pieces of territory, but conflicts have arisen due to the fact that sometime cats will mate, and have kits around this territory. This problem is the typical "This cat belongs to this clan" problem. **_

Talonkit woke up to Tailstar calling the clan to a meeting, but when he did wake up, Knatkit was not next to him, not that it was unusual, since Knatkit was the early bird of the family. Sleepily, he stretched, gave a yawn, and saw Tailstar and Redeyes discuss while the clan was gathering together. Soon enough, the clan was all-together. Soon, Redeyes spoke.

"Cats of Moonclan, as you know, I will not be around forever." She began. "So it is time I took an apprentice who has show compassion and the love for those who are in his clan. Your next medicine cat will be Knatkit." Soon enough, Knatkit walked up to Redeyes.

Tailstar looked down at Knatkit.

"Knatkit do you accept the post of apprentice to Redeyes?"

Knatkit thought for a second, and he looked Tailstar in the eyes, something he has never done before, and said. "I accept."

Redeyes soon walked up to Knatkit and said. "Then at the half moon you must travel to the Moon crater to be accepted by Starclan before the other medicine cats."

Tailstar started to talk once more. "The wishes of all of Moonclan go with you Redeyes and Knat_paw_."

Redeyes and Knatpaw soon touched noses, and the clan called out his name.

"Knatpaw! Knatpaw! Knatpaw!"

Knatpaw and Redeyes soon walked to the medicine cat den, to probably learn about herbs or something of such.

Tailstar soon walked over to Mistrelsky, who was sort of concerned, but soon she nodded her head in agreement. Tailstar soon padded up to Talonkit. Talonkit looked up at Tailstar. They were having that awkward silence moment where they just started at each other.

Then Tailstar said, "Shouldn't you be meeting someone Talonkit?" Talonkit soon remembered that he was supposed to meet Cinderkit! He started to sprint towards the entrance, when Yellowstreak stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked. Tailstar walked up to his deputy. He soon whispered into her ear, something that made her change her mind.

"Well if you say so Tailstar." She said suspiciously.

Talonkit sprinted ahead of Tailstar, who was at a jogging pace. Soon enough Talonkit was at the Twin Rivers, which he was about to cross when Tailstar told him to stop.

"Talonkit, here you go." He said, moving a piece of fresh kill towards him. "You'll probably be sharing that." He purred softly.

"Thanks Tailstar!" He picked up the mouse, which was not too big, and right before he carried it across the log, they heard a yowl that sounded relatively close.

"Go across, I will check it out." Tailstar said. Talonkit nodded and crossed to the margin of the Twin Rivers.

He got into the clearing, the clearing they first met at. He put the mouse down, and looked up into the sky. It was about Sun high, the time they both had agreed on to meet each other. Soon enough, Cinderkit pounced on Talonkit.

"Hey get off of me!" He exclaimed, but giggled while doing so.

"Ok ok." She giggled as she got off of Talonkit. She looked at the mouse and said, "I caught a mouse twice the size."

"Really?" Talonkit said with surprise.

She nodded. "I think Twostar is going to make me apprentice next moon."

Talonkit was questioned for a second, then he realized that she was 5 moons old.

"So you are 5 moons old." Cinderkit simply nodded her head in agreement.

"You are how old?" She asked.

"6 moons." He said.

"Then why aren't you Talon_paw?" _She asked.

"Well my brother is an apprentice, I just think it's a matter of time, I mean, Tailstar knows I come out here anyways."

"He knows? Does he know we meet?" She asked frightfully.

"He says there is no harm with making a friend." He said. "He basically raised me, as my father died a while ago, I was to young to remember but he was a brave warrior." He said. "Enough about me, what about you?"

"Well my sister wants to become a medicine cat." Taking a moment to think of a question, she asked. "Your brother is a warrior apprentice or medicine cat apprentice?" Talonkit nodded his head in approval.

"Well maybe they will meet with each other soon enough." She said her thought out loud.

"Maybe." Talonkit agreed with her.

"Well let's do something fun!" She said happily.

"But don't you want to eat?" Talonkit suggested to her.

"I'm not hung…." Her stomach growling interrupted her sentence.

"Well it looks like you need it more than me." Talonkit purred in humor. He soon nudged the mouse to her. "Ill eat whatever is left." He offered.

"Thanks." She said thankfully. She took a bite into the mouse, she tasted the delightful taste of the mouse, and she purred in delight.

Cinderkit was skinny still, though it seemed like she was becoming a little bit fatter.

Soon enough Cinderkit was finished with the mouse, not noticing that she needed to save some for Talonkit.

"I'm sorry I didn't save some.." She said, but Talonkit tail covered her mouth."

"Its ok, Ill get some minnows out of the river." He said calmly.

He went to a shallow part of the river. With an acute sense of timing, soon had 2 minnows stuck on his abnormally long claws.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" She asked, with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Sure." Talonkit said. "First, you get into a shallow spot in the water." He began. "Then you stand still." Talonkit stood still. Minnows started to circle his paws, and Cinderkit made a small squeak of surprise.

"Then you lift your paw up slowly." He did as he explained to her. The smaller minnows dispersed, but the bigger ones stayed. Then he struck. She observed closely, and saw his claws extend out the moment they went into the water.

"And there we go!" He said.

"You can try for yourself." He said.

"Talonkit!" A voice said from behind them both.

"Tailstar?" Talonkit said as he looked behind him and saw the grey tom with the white tail.

"We need to get to camp now." He said worriedly.

"Why is that?" Talonkit asked.

"The kit behind me needs to get to Redeyes now." A kit wobbly walked from behind him.

"She has a fever, and I couldn't leave her with her dead mother." Tailstar said.

"I will head home now." Cinderkit said, sort of worried.

"Ok then, Tailstar lets get to the medicine cat den fast!"

As Cinderkit went to her side of the Twin Rivers, Talonkit ran along the log. He ran beside Tailstar, but quickly fell behind. Within 3 minutes, they were back at camp.

"What happened to that kit?!" Goldenwing exclaimed.

"We found a mother who was dying and she asked me to take her kit, and find help, but she wanted to be with her kit when she died, and I did not deny her of her wish." Tailstar quickly explained.

"Redeyes! Knatpaw!" Talonkit quickly called out for. "We need your help!"

Redeyes came out and saw the sickly kit. She quickly put her nose on the kits head. "She needs Feverfew. Knatpaw get some now!" Knatpaw nodded his head and went into the medicine cat den, and came out with some Feverfew.

"Eat this." Redeyes said as the kit opened their mouth and chewed the flower. "Knatpaw take the kit into the medicine cat den." Knatpaw nodded his head, and lead the kit to the den.

"Who is that kit anyways Tailstar?" Talonkit asked.

"Her mother said her name is Mint." Tailstar said." And she is about 6 moons old."

"Well I wont become a warrior alone now that I think about it." Talonkit thought out loud.

"Looks like you won't Talonkit, looks like you won't." Tailstar repeated himself.

_**This chapter took a lot of time for various reasons, and the hard copy I made got soaked, so I made half this chapter as I went, but if you like this chapter, follow the story, if you want to read more of what I have, then follow me in general. Until my next post, I will be writing and working hard on getting more content out to you readers.**_

_**Talon**_


End file.
